


Umbrella

by jiyootopia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Cheesy pick-up lines, F/F, don't know what to tag, fluff?, jiyoo, minji has a crush on yoohyeon, other than that nothing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyootopia/pseuds/jiyootopia
Summary: It's raining hard, students are waiting outside, couples sharing an umbrella or anything that can cover both of them. Kim Minji is one of the students who are waiting for the rain to stop and make their way to their plans.orMinji who doesn't have an umbrella tries to make a move on Yoohyeon who's beside her.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Okay there's really nothing here. I just randomly watched a cracked short clip in another social media and decided to turned it as Jiyoo because I am jiyoo-deprived. Enjoy, I guess?

It is just a normal day in the university with the coldness going around because of the unexpected thunderstorm in the place. It’s already the end of class so the students are all piling up in the gate and some of them are in the waiting shed to shield themselves from the rain.

Some impatient ones just ran and let themselves be drenched from the rain just for them to get home already and lie in bed comfortably with a heater to fight the coldness considering it’s the weekend the next day. But others are still contemplating their decisions like the certain student who’s radiating a comfortable yet elegant aura.

Minji is in the waiting shed trying to come up with an idea whether she will run under the rain or wait for it to stop. She can see some couples sharing moments under their umbrellas or both hiding under the same jacket to protect them from the rain, which made Minji cringe.

 _Is that supposed to be a sweet move?_ Minji sighed.

As she was observing what’s in front of her, she didn’t notice that someone stood beside her, not until the girl talked to herself. 

“Ughh, why is it raining today? And it’s really strong, so much for a bright and chill weather forecast in the morning.”. She looked at the girl beside her and saw a face that she will recognize even from far away. Who would not even recognize such beauty? She’s like a walking goddess under the daylight.

 _Kim Yoohyeon,_ the girl she’s been eyeing since she first saw her. The girl who she first met in a pet shop even before Yoohyeon started going to their school. 

She went out of her thoughts when she saw a couple passing in front of her. Noticing that the rain won’t stop anytime soon, she gathered courage from all the gay spirits for what she’s about to do next. 

Minji carefully took off her jacket and went beside Yoohyeon. She smiled at her and put the jacket right above of their heads.

“You know instead of waiting here, why don’t we share this jacket and be together under the rain drops?”. She showed her charismatic smile to appeal to the girl in front of her.

Yoohyeon just looked at her confusedly, tilting her head to the side and Minji can easily see her resemblance to a puppy.

She’s fighting so hard to be composed in front of her but deep inside, her heart is beating rapidly and the butterflies in her stomach are getting wild from the girl’s action.

_I shouldn’t have done this, what are you thinking Kim Minji?!_

_I’m really deep into her real bad, huh._

“Excuse me? But why are you putting that jacket above me?” Yoohyeon asked her, pointing at the jacket.

“O-oh, it’s raining really hard, let’s share this jacket and run?” Minji couldn’t stop being nervous and took deep breaths to calm herself.

“I mean, let’s share this moment under the rain. It must be a fate for us to be here.” She said silently patting her inner gaycells. 

_She’s weird. What is she talking about? Is she flirting at me?_ Yoohyeon thought.

Minji just stood there holding the jacket above their heads as she waited for Yoohyeon’s response. The girl probably is thinking if she will go with her or not, Minji thinks. Luck seems not to be on Minji’s side for today when she saw Yoohyeon pull out something in her bag. Yoohyeon just showed her an umbrella and waved it in front of her.

“Sorry miss. But I need to go now, bye.” Yoohyeon smiled at her even though she’s been weirded out with what she said. She opened her umbrella and started walking awayfrom Minji who is definitely embarrassed with how red her cheeks were. 

Minji just stared at Yoohyeon’s back feeling really sad because she had been turned down. She immediately came into her senses when she noticed Yoohyeon going back to her as if to say something and oh how right she is about that.

“Oh! And by the way, you should really level up your pick-up lines if you want to score with someone.” Yoohyeon said and winked at her before turning her back again and started walking.

\---

It’s been half an hour already but the rain doesn’t seem to stop anytime soon. Minji is now starting to get cold while waiting for it to stop. She didn’t want to run under it anymore because she will surely catch a cold and that would be a bad idea since she has to work in their café.

She doesn’t want to end up like someone behind her who keeps on coughing really loud and she doesn’t want to bother to turn around and look who it is.

 _First, I got rejected by Yoohyeon and now I won’t get back to my work because of this rain._ Minji thought about how unlucky she is today. She really needs to go to their café soon to start her shift but she thinks she will also be late unless she runs under the rain.

Minji just sighed deeply. How can she be so unlucky today? She didn’t want to break down right in front of these students right now. But she is really fighting hard not to let her tears fall. The person who keeps on coughing behind her seems to move beside her and coughs again.

“I will look like I’m sick here with how many times I coughed.” The person said, making Minji turn and look at the owner of the voice.

“Then you should have controlled it whil-“ Minji couldn’t finished her words when she turned around.

“Yoohyeon?” Minji asked. Didn’t she go home a few minutes ago? What is she doing here?

“I’m surprised you know my name. I’m not that active for you to know me, Minji-ssi.” Yoohyeon said while looking at the rain. She’s so focused on it that she missed the look on Minji’s face when she heard her name. _She knows my name?!_ Minji thought.

“W-well, you’re quite well-known as one of the brainy students and I just happened to remember yours.” Minji lied, well not really, because Yoohyeon really gained popularity as the student who aced her exams without really trying and the student who can brighten up the whole room just by her presence and mere smile. She just can’t have the guts to tell Yoohyeon that she knows her because she’s been interested in her since the start.

“Of course you knew! You’re the top student in this school after all, right?” Minji shyly nodded under Yoohyeon’s stares.

Their conversation died down after that and they were surrounded by silence. But not an awkward silence because they both feel comfortable with each other.

A gust of wind suddenly blows to them and Yoohyeon now regrets not getting a jacket when she went to school. Minji who’s been side-eyeing the girl, removed her jacket and stretched it out to Yoohyeon.

“Here, you might get a cold.” Minji said and Yoohyeon didn’t bother to argue anymore so she got the jacket.

“How about you? You’ll get cold too.” Minji shook her head.

“Don’t mind me, my shirt is a bit thick, you needed it more than me.” She smiled at Yoohyeon, thankful that she didn’t get rejected for the second time.

“No more pick-up line?” Minji raised her eyebrows with the younger’s question.

“Well, when you gave your jacket to me a while ago you just said a cheesy line that goes “ _let’s share this moment”_ something.” Minji suddenly wished for the ground to swallow her whole and banned her existence.

“Don’t mind me, I’m just joking.” Yoohyeon smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

 _She will be the death of me, I swear._ Minji panicked.

She looked at her watch and realized that she only has thirty minutes until her shift starts.

“So, as much as I want to stay here, I really need to go.” Minji said which made Yoohyeon turn to her.

“With how hard the rain is pouring right now?” Yoohyeon asked.

“I have no choice. I forgot my umbrella so I’ll just run and change there.” Minij said as she prepared to run under the rain.

But before she had the chance to run, Yoohyeon grabbed her wrist stopping her from what she’s supposed to do. Yoohyeon also started packing up and contemplating about something.

 _“I’m gonna kill Siyeon for teaching me this one.”_ She heard Yoohyeon talk and asked what it is about.

“It’s raining really hard and you’ll get cold if you run.” Minji can feel the butterflies in her stomach. Why does Yoohyeon have this effect on her? She doesn’t know. 

“I told you, I don’t have any umbrella so I can-“

“You have me.” Yoohyeon cut her off.

“Excuse me?” She prayed that her face doesn’t look like a tomato right now because she’s certain she’s blushing.

She saw Yoohyeon sighed deeply and faced her with a look that made her panic inside with how beautiful this girl infront of her is. Yoohyeon went to her side and opened the umbrella she used a while ago.

“I may not be Rihanna, but you can stand under my umbrella.” Yoohyeon said as she lent the umbrella above them. Yoohyeon’s height is just about close to her and it matched really well.

And just that, both of them found themselves walking under the same umbrella and going in the direction of Minji’s work.

\----

Minji and Yoohyeon started to get to know each other more while they are going to Minji’s work. It ‘s a walk where Minji couldn’t contain her happiness while with Yoohyeon. She didn’t imagine herself that she will get to the point of sharing an umbrella with Yoohyeon.

There are some instances where Yoohyeon will suddenly pull her closer to her with a reason of “ _Let’s stay close together so we will not get drenched too much.”. Minji_ couldn’t help herself but to blush like what she did a while ago when Yoohyeon suddenly held her hand that was holding the umbrella. It’s the moments like these that Minji wished to be real, but not as a friend (she doesn’t even know if they are considered as friends already) but maybe, just maybe, she wants something _more than friends._

Time flew fast and they found themselves in front of Minji’s work. The atmosphere suddenly became solemn as if they don’t want this moment to end.

Minji went inside first and invited Yoohyeon to have a coffee first which she declined.

“Are you sure you don’t want a coffee?” Minji asked again.

“Thank you for the offer, but I’m fine. And I need to do something so I gotta go.” Yoohyeon scratched her nape as she declined Minji’s offer.

“Okay, thanks again for walking with me here.” Minji is really thankful at her because she wouldn’t be in her work without the help of this girl in front of her.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it. So, see you soon? I guess?” Minji tried to bite back a smile as she heard what Yoohyeon said. It took a while before she composed herself to look at Yoohyeon.

“Well, we’re in the same university, so I guess we’ll see each other.” She followed Yoohyeon’s movement as she opened the umbrella again. She’s about to walk away when Minij remembered something and maybe a payback from what happened a while ago.

“Hey, Yoohyeon! Wait!” She shouted and Yoohyeon stopped walking and turned around to look at her.

“Yes?” Yoohyeon asked.

“I forgot to tell you _, you should really level up your pick-up lines if you want to score with someone_ too and not use Rihanna, you know?” She mimicked Yoohyeon’s voice, especially what the girl said before. 

Yoohyeon got caught-off guard because she just stood there and nodded her head shyly. Minji is somehow glad that she made Yoohyeon blushed. It is a cute sight she wants to see every time.

_Argh, why are you so cute, Yoohyeon-ah?_

That ended their discussion so Minji went inside to get ready for her work. She bumped into one of her co-workers, Gahyeon who is also her friend.

“Hello, you’re here unnie!” Gahyeon greeted her. This also brightens up the whole world and Minji is happy to know her.

“Hello Gahyeon! I almost got late because of the rain, but here I am.” Minji replied as she worked their way to the counter.

“You seem happy today, unnie. I know you’re always happy but there’s something with you today, you looked absolutely blooming, I think?” Minji remembered her moment with Yoohyeon a while ago, and that made her smile unconsciously which didn’t get unnoticed by Gahyeon.

“It’s nothing. Something just happened today and made my day despite the weather.” She said.

“I’m glad for you unnie, but I think you need to wear a jacket now unless you want to get cold.” Gahyeon said and that made Minji freeze.

_Right, her jacket?! Yoohyeon still has it so how is she supposed to get it?_

_Oh, I guess we’re going to see each other soon._

That thought is more than enough for Minji to get over the cold and finished her work brightly despite the weather. Minji couldn’t wait for Monday to come and go to school, maybe for a _certain_ _someone_.

**Author's Note:**

> Nevermind, have you been jiyoo-charged tonight?? Heart full of jiyoo content, it's a win for jiyootopia! Let me know your thoughts about the story. Thankyou^


End file.
